


Harry's Favorite Show on Television

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Other - Freeform, Partnership, TV shows - Freeform, X-Files References, short fic, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy asks what Harry's favorite show is, despite the fact that she knows Harry doesn't watch tv. Still, the answer surprises her...and helps her to win her bet against her coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Favorite Show on Television

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Dresden Files, X Files, Ripley's Believe It or Not, and Dead Like Me.

“So what’s your favorite show?” Murphy’s question took him by surprise, and Harry glanced sideways at her. 

“Murph, you know I don’t watch tv.” He reminded her. 

“Surely you must see some shows from time to time. No one just doesn’t watch tv,” Murphy pressed, looking curious. 

“You’ve got a bet on this, don’t you?” Harry asked, amused. 

Murphy sighed. 

“Yes, okay, I have a bet with my coworkers.” 

“What are they thinking are my favorite shows?” Harry asked, curious now. 

“Well, a few of the guys are leaning towards Ripley’s Believe It or Not, a couple of other guys think you’re favorite show is Dead Like Me, and the boss thinks that you’re favorite show is that new one called Hannibal,” 

“Haha,” Harry said rolling his eyes. “None of the above, actually, though I do like Ripley’s it’s not my favorite.” 

Murphy grinned. 

“So what is?”

“X-Files,” Harry said, after a moment’s pause. 

Murphy stared at him, and then said slowly, 

“You know, that somehow doesn’t surprise me. You’re ridiculed and bullied a lot at the police station, and so is Mulder. Mulder has a female partner, and now so do you. You both investigate strange occurances that no one believes in…yeah, that fits,” She grinned. “The guys will be happy to learn that I’ve won all their cash from them,” 

“You seriously bet that I’d like X-Files?” Harry asked, staring. 

“Oh come on, Harry. You’re a lot of things, but the most important thing you are is predictable,” Murphy teased, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s hope that aliens don’t kidnap you, because I think I’d just let you remain in their clutches,” 

“But Mulder, I don’t believe in aliens, so how can I be kidnapped by them?” Murphy said, laughing. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh in return. 

X-Files couldn’t be more appropriate for the pair of them if he’d tried to choose otherwise.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
